


Cytherea's Gifts

by sparklight



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, The Iliad - Homer
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Mentioned Helen of Troy/Menelaus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Trojan War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklight/pseuds/sparklight
Summary: To deny the gods is dangerous, but their goodwill and their gifts can be just as, if not more, dangerous.
Relationships: Aphrodite/Helen of Troy (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 17





	Cytherea's Gifts

Helen cries like the sweetest of swansongs when she comes, head thrown back, cheeks flushed, her red, red, kissed-plush lips begging-wide and gasping. She trembles against Aphrodite, her sleek, pale thighs shuddering where one's pressed against the length of Aphrodite's body, the other clutched over one of her hips. Her cute, perfect little toes curl and flex with each clenching shudder. Another couple half-rubbing stroke-thrusts against her and Aphrodite comes as well. Bends down through her orgasm to kiss Helen into a second, smaller one by her mouth alone.

Afterwards, with Helen curled up against her, one leg thrown over Aphrodite's hip and one of Helen's slim, graceful hands lazily tracing out the curve of one of Aphrodite's breasts, one of the goddess' hands in the rich, heavy waves of Helen's hair, the girl looks up at her, star-eyed and wanting.

"I want adventure," she whispers, so quietly only dreams and the Deathless Ones would hear her, as if she's afraid they will be overheard, or her saying this might cause her new husband to burst inside the bedroom. "I want something like this, like you're giving me, Kypris, but not hidden--- Not that it doesn't need to be! I know... I know it has to."

Yes, sleeping with one of the blessed immortals isn't something to boast loudly over, as Anchises, after so long being quiet about it, has found out. Aphrodite is still torn between frustration at her former lover, still held tenderly in her heart despite how it began, and anger at Zeus. At least Anchises is still alive.

"Marriage is an adventure, sweet Helen," Aphrodite whispers, but the young woman scrunches her nose, her bow-shaped, full lips pulled into a moue. Aphrodite laughs, then kisses her until the wedge between her brows has smoothed out. 

She's glad she went to see how this whole business with 'the most beautiful woman in the world' getting married would play out. It means she got to see Helen herself, it means she approached her to talk with her about what she thought of the whole involved and quite ridiculous process. (Aphrodite almost wishes darling Ganymede had been born a girl, to see how that would've played out. How many countries would've gotten involved?) It means she gets to be here, now, enjoying Helen's lovely mind as well as her body, trying to ease her into her marriage in her own way. Aphrodite really doesn't doubt Helen will become enamoured of Menelaos - he's certainly one of the best choices out of the lot, with Achilles just a shade too young to participate in the fight for her hand. But Helen's desire for something else, something more daring and wild and instinctive, is one she is deeply familiar with.

Does not such a precious, lovely girl deserve exactly what she wants, when she's so dear to Aphrodite's heart?

That thought is what comes to Aphrodite first when she steps up before Paris. He's sitting stiffly alert and clutching the golden apple like a lifeline, but even that alarm can't hide the fact that he is young, and beautiful, and terribly, sweetly naive. A quick, deeper look reveals him to be soft and romantic and, certainly, ambitious, if not willing to literally take to arms for his wants.

Well.

Aphrodite smiles with the grace of her nature, with the pleasure of being able to give a gift... no, several gifts, and with the vicious smugness of being able to continue avenging herself on Tyndaerus for how he forgot her. He would pay, she'd decided back then, and Timandra has already strayed. Clytemnestra will surely offer some opportunities with what will come of this, no matter who the apple falls to. And Helen, sweet, beloved, darling Helen, will get what she's wanted for so long while Aphrodite will as well.

Because even as Aphrodite has been shown to be correct - Helen has come to love Menelaos, and she loves her sweet little daughter by him, too - Helen still yearns, in the deep, secret darkness of her heart. And what does not Aphrodite know about such secrets, as well as how to make them become reality?

"If you gift me the apple, Prince Alexander, I will give you the most beautiful woman in the world to wife."


End file.
